Darkness Befalls
by F'elinxXLost
Summary: The Story begins with a girl who is forever changed, and she meets up with a boy whose world is changing too fast for him...will he be able to handle the new world or will he break to a point of ending his own life...in the beginning he was lost and lucky to be alive now he has to face the truth...Mild Mature content OC/Hunter I do not own LEFT 4 DEAD...Valve does enjoy
1. Beginning

Kimmy's POV*

A girl in a green shirt and short skirt yells "Run! Please get away from me!"

Yami moves closer

"Im not leaving you behind Jen! Now come on! lets go the last train is leaving"

Jen pushes her and backs away

screams in pain and falls on her knees

"Jen?"

Jen eyes start glowing and her hair turns silver, her teeth turn sharper and her hands!

"Jen!"

Runs over the Jen and holds her "I'm not...letting you go...you been their for me...I need you...I dont want to lose you please!

Jen looks down at Yami

_What happen? whats going on? who is this and why do my eyes hurt...why do I feel so...much...sorrow_

_Jen begins to cry_

_I will never let you go Jenny..._

Just before they were about to end the hug Jen bites Yami on the shoulder

_I'm Sorry...but I had to_

_Yami screams in pain and she looks up and see's the buildings around her fading as she falls over and blacks out_

Yami's Mind

The souls of the forgotten fill my mind as the dark legion is released into my heart as I feel the evil inside my veins. I look up to see my only hope but yet she is too terrified to look at me, I feel pain in every movement I tighten up ready for impact on what I shall become, I feel my life changing my heart beat is shaking, as my life is breaking I wonder out of consciousness, only to be awaken alone in a dark cruel world, yet I still believe there is hope for this apocalyptic day, but yet this place is filled with dark demons, I only get up off the black dirt only to learn that it is blood that is shed in the ground, I look around to see ruins off once a great city, yet I cannot stop and mourn for my city, I run to a clearing of once a neighborhood, I see the clouds only to be getting darker, I kept running only to learn that there is nothing left, I get to a burning house only to hear screaming's, of the suffering, I continue to run past that, soon I get to the trees where once I think it is safe here, but yet I cannot stay here, it is getting dark, I run past the crisp trees that were burned to the trunks, I keep running to only see snow, or I thought, yet it is burning of the ruins and living, all to ashes and dust, I run past the trees, I stop for a second, to only hear voices behind me, I continue to run up the hill, I can see a ridge, I struggle to get past the mud and dirt, soon I lay my hands on a boulder, I pull myself up to only catch my breath, I look back to see the cloud getting darker and the city burning, explosions everywhere, yet it is so quiet out here I can hear screams from the city, I look down to see people running, I watch in horror as the black shadow descends upon them, the group of people stop, I look onward to see one of them pulling out a knife and hacking them, and soon all hell breaks loose as they all fight and tear each other apart. I thought about giving up, yet I know there is hope somewhere safe, I look past the city to the other direction only to see clear regions full of grass.

Though my memory wasn't clear as I remember the tragic day when America's outbreak of the swarm of evil that now occupies

my country, my town, and my home, though world's leaders once thought science could cure anything, that the world's

technology is "advance" enough to stop anything and to bring a new revolution and new civilization into the world though how

gravely they were wrong!

**2 Weeks Later**

_*Breaking news: The CEDA have announce that the Virus is becoming dangerous by the hours, evacuations are being made in three spots in Mercy City, last transportations are being made before they _Permanently quarantine the are._ These three bases are each located at the headquarters of New Moon Tech and CEDA in the cities. In other related news surviving PETA members are against killing the infected animals…..public officials has deemed these people uncertain of acceptions….."_

John's POV

My ears tingle with a cold sensation I feel a draftiness on my toes then I get a feeling someone's watching me I open my eyes and narrowed them and peering around the room, trying to wonder where I'm at until a memory tells me where I am, I sit up, look at my blankets though I wouldn't call them that, my blankets had been sewn together with a bunch of rags and cloths, I take one last look at baggy blankets before I throw them aside, I swung my feet off the bed and onto the wooden floor as my toes touch the ground I feel an uneasy shiver run up my spine though as a surprise my bare feet soon got use to freezing ground, I look up staring at the ceiling again thinking, then I feel a sharp piercing pain in my temples, the pain irritated me forcing me to lay my face in my hands only to find my face greasy with cold sweat, I take a bottle of pills out of the pocket of my shoulder strap bag and place the half empty bottle on my lap, only placing two pills in my hand, I reach down by the bed a pick up a canister half empty of water that just sat there beside my feet, I pick it up put the pills in my mouth. I waited a while for the pills to kick in as I look around, I notice the room was cold with many holes in the wall, and the moist decayed at the wall, giving it a smell of mold, it made me wished I moved into a cave, though the room seemed spacey with the dull color that sat on the wall, there in the corner sat a nice furnish window, everything was in place except a stool that stood in the room, the room seemed to look like a regular room when you first move into a house; empty as it is, there was no heat or no air conditioner, yet but it had a gentle feeling, though it felt like a piano playing low notes on a rainy day, though as it felt like….. a memory. The still air began disappearing and the dew on the window began shading as the sun was beginning to rise.

After the morning I strapped my jacket on, and suited up for the shortest day of anyone's lives, today was the big day. I switched the straps on my bag so then I could carry it on my back. Switched off the Radio and put it away and walked out the room taking a last look at it, till I noticed a picture appeared to be tacked on the door, I grab the picture it showed a young girl, very beautiful looking her black hair appear to hanging behind her ears, she wore a stocking cap, followed by a brown jacket, though everything about her was exquisite beauty but her eyes seemed to pierce through me, nonetheless her eyes seem to have a sparkle in them still it kind of reminded of something or someone , I took another look at it before I flip the picture over. _"New York" engraved on the picture. _I slipped the picture into my pocket; I turn my attention to the hallway I pace myself down it till I reach flight of stair cases, I walk down the hallway and straight out the door. I began my trek down the porch and onto the snow covered gravel, it lay a mist of vapor fresh air, the sun gave warmth to my face.

The area around me seemed normal this time of year like at a farm, distant country side surrounded by trees covered in snow, grass fields replaced by snow, the snows glint blinded me, though it still fascinated me, quiet distant, though it seemed like over a year since that day, but now I don't have to live like this anymore, now I'm off to New York towards the headquarters, though the Radio still broadcast, what they left out was that, everything is not normal the whole world is still full of Disease infected Cannibals, though it seemed the Green Flu spreader fast

afterward I reach into my coat pocket and pull out a black stocking cap I place it on my head as it flatten my hair to the point I could see a little bit of my bangs, I walk out with my hands in my pocket having my own self-pride look that I can only feel, though I don't feel much as a hero, I never really save anyone's life other than my own, but yet the world is damned with shadows and corruption, the nation itself is lead into diminishing chaos with the government and disease that tread the nation, but today is a bigger day, a new day for peace and prosperity as the scientist are to announce a cure for the newest disease, and the government is finally lending aid to the towns of Moscow and Zulia.

I lost everything a man would not want to lose, I lost what I could never want to lose, and I travel in this world alone, I would no longer walk for something I believe in, in the darkest days, I still walk, though I don't have much time the clock is running out, yet I haven't made it far, only 23 miles and still a long way to go, I should find a cabin to stay in, or other a cave, staying outside is not a option especially in the dark, though the sun is setting further down into the ground and the night is getting colder, the clouds are beginning to get dark, though it seems like it's going to rain for the first time since Revolution XII though I been born to survive in times like these but surviving would no longer be applicable since times are changing, but I still wonder are the people changing, yet I fonder in my thoughts not noticing the truck sounds closing in from behind on the highway, yet I then look back and seen a red ford truck closing in, I run off the road and into the trees on the side, I sprint looking for a place to hide, I run past the trees seems like I gone far away but I spoke too soon, till I heard people yelling, "Is there anybody out there? Everybody is here to help? We could provide food we could provide shelter, we could give you a safe place to stay."

The urge inside me told me to get up and show myself, but deep inside I knew I shouldn't get up I couldn't trust anyone. I stayed down; the people in the truck kept yelling for while then they gave up, loaded up in their truck and keep going. I got up off the ground and headed back towards the highway, I look up and the son seems to be setting deeper below the horizon, I had a little concern for myself, continued to walk, though the sky seem to be coating into a darker color, I just keep walking, though the air seemed dark blue, as I walked through the thicket trees, yet I wondered if I should of see what those people wanted, deep in my thoughts I ignore the thunder rolling in, till I heard a loud crashing sound I looked up, then the rain began to pour down hard, I pulled my hood over my head as the pitch blackness began settling in, I then pulled the bag off my back reached into the containments and pulled out a flashlight, switched it on, faced it at the bag reach in and pulled out a 9Glock handgun, I put the handgun aside, and zipped up the bag along with its contents and strapped it back on my back, the rain was visible through the light of the flashlight in my hand, I put the gun in my coat pocket ready to be hoister if necessary, I walked on the highway, passing the thicket of dark trees that sat on the side as if stalking my every movement, The Shadows Creep over me, I turn my flashlight in every direction, I hear a sound as if someone running pass me, turn towards the sound with my light and I get a glimpse of a shadow passing an abandoned car.

Soon I decide it's time to go to stealth mode, I flick off the light, stood there in middle of the road, nothing visible, the only sound is the sound of rain hitting against the ground, and the thunder rolling across the sky, I close my eyes, and let my hearing take in what's around me, I hear the sound of running towards my left, but I hear the sound of boots walking towards me slowly, I hear mumbles off in a distance, I wouldn't want to take any chances of getting killed out here.

I slowly reach for my coat pocket ready to draw the only gun I've had since the day my dad gave it to me when I was 16 years old.

My other hand is position on the flashlight switch; I position it under my gun, whatever's out there they not getting me, not without a fight

The dark figure draws its claws, ready to strike as it starts coming towards the human. "_Blood, so Hungry, Need, we need…..blood._"

The sweat runs down my temple, my eyes switch back and forth on complete darkness, the rain drops is the only thing I feel, the sounds around me are getting louder, with the paces of what sounds like somebody or something struggling to walk, and the sound of boots walking slowly, as If someone was pacing back and forth off in a short distance, I get my trigger finger ready to fire, I take one slow breath and close my eyes, the moment of silence, the moment of sweet…..death that awaits me, in this moment I take it to enjoy the air, the feeling, the rain beating against my face, soaked and ready to die on the highway.

Lights flashing start coming off in the distant, sound of a vehicle engine roaring could be heard speeding down the road, the cars lights switch even brighter…..no not a car but a sound of some sort of a bigger vehicle, from earlier perhaps?

"Arrrgh! No!" The two figures run off into the woods.

"Holy shit, I thought I was dead there for a moment but I got a new problem I don't know but I'm not going to take my chances",

I position my gun ready in my right hand and I stuff my flashlight in my coat pocket. As the truck races closer from my position, I ready myself and dove over an abandoned old car parked on side of the road, but the vehicle comes to a screeching stop, the door opens of the black mysterious vehicle, two men get out they walk to the back of the vehicle they open the back, they pull of some bags, they drag them to the ditch and toss them off.

I clocked my gun, set my elbow on the hood of the car, aiming at one of the men's throat, and then a cold feeling drenched me, as I felt a cold rusted metal at the side of my temple.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"But you would if you were in my position."

"Listen kid, I don't have time for this now would you explain yourself before this gun does the talking for you."

"My name is Jonathan Kert and that's all that you need to know."

"Well kid I thought you were wise but I guess not, it's a pity that you weren't wise" Pulls the hammer back ready to shoot

"Woa! Woa! I thought we are all on the same team?"

"Now that's the answer I was waiting for." Puts gun away "So you're a fucking smart mouth kid who don't know what he was doing out here, it's a dam shame those Jockeys didn't fuck your face."

"Hey you know what fuck off, okay my fucking parents died…." Closes eyes in anger "I came all this way looking for refuge…I had to kill my brother…for god's fucking sake, I need help….I killed my sister…locked my hungry parents downstairs…in the basement…" Tears start forming in the John's eyes "I didn't know my brother was down their till I heard Danny's cries and screams for help."

* * *

Flashback*

John's POV

I was walking back from my highschool, remembering everything was peaceful how it should be in a regular neighborhood kids were playing, and people were...alive then.

I walk in the Door, set my back on the couch, it was quite a big house a two story along with a basement, which I don't count as a three level house, the stairs are located on my right to go upstairs, the living room is on my left, and the kitchen was located further in the back.

"Mom!" walks in the living and see's SpongeBob on the T.V.

Moves to the kitchen and opens the fridge and grabs Dan's Monster Energy Drink

"Hmmm, well he snoozes he loses" Pops it open and sits down, start flipping through channels

"Boring…Boring…Boring…Boring…Cool but seen it"

*Hardcore Pawn: I'll take it for 134$...*Teen Mom: I just want him to be a part of our kids life…..*NCIS: I knew what was going on but really didn't care to help….*Alien Vs. Predator: Run! Get out of here! Arrrgh...*FOXNEWS: Breaking News! This is not a drill! Green Flu is spreading to City to City. All evacuations are to be made out of the cities! There is a mob in the city killing and uh…well…are biting civilians… God help us…*Live Video… Elizabeth Palmer here reporting from the streets of L.A. where a guy is chasing people and is on a killing spree… -guy: Ahhhh….get him off me! Get him off! Get him off! AHHHHH! *silence…..

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Somebody check the connections."

*Transmission back online*

Intern -"She back on."

*Video streams from camera*

Elizabeth appears bloody on camera crawling towards the camera "Somebody? Get me help, anybody?"

*Hunter jumps on her and starts ripping her apart*

*Live Video ends*

"Shit!" gets up and runs upstairs "Mom, Dad?" Silence "Dad?"

* * *

**AN: So how was that? Pretty Amazing huh?**

**So give me reviews/comments and I will give you the next part...so remember this is my first story no hate**

**DN: Once again I do not own The Creatures, but Jonathan is a personal character...**

**AN: More chapters to be heading your way so be sure to review and comment, and help me out guys and girls this is my first story...I've been a big fan of this game and I will explain more**


	2. Somebody Who?

**Hey viewers sorry for the wait and short chap...doin this at school on my spare time but I bring you the New Chapter and so no negative reviews all of this is coming together**

**Characters**

**-Unknown figure one**

**-Unkown figure two**

**-Family of Jonny**

**-Jonathon Kert**

**-Surprise guest**

**just a quick word for viewers... A/N I do not own Left 4 Dead**

* * *

I ran all over the house and I couldn't find them usually Dad would be home right after school to pick up a meal before he goes back to school...

Mom well she's always home…and Dan…oh poor Dan he didn't have a chance to at least know what was going on

By the time I got to the Kitchen I notice two knives and well I thought to myself and I picked up a sharp long knife and I picked up a smaller but sharper knife…I walked to our laundry room and that's when I notice blood…

Mom' Blood I thought to myself…and I went walking slowly through the door…

"Then I don't remember what happen next all I know is that when I came to I was leaning against my door with tears in my eyes and hearing screaming downstairs of what's left of my Parents…."

Lights a stick and puffs it, "Great story kid I think that one could be put on Oprah or Steve Wilkos show"

"It's true…I had to…I didn't wanted to—"

Yea yea heard it all before you had to…because you feared for your life is that it?"…he flicked the Cig in my face "I don't care what you did...you got that punk… all I care about is do you know how to kill."

This guy wasn't kidding…he had this look on him that all guys would fear…maybe because he was dressed as a biker or maybe is one…and tall with tattoos on his arm and stuff

I glared at him and said, "Yes"

"Do you know how to shoot?"

"I could of slice this bullet right through your buddy's neck over their"

"OH Ho…now why am I amused by this?" he laughed

"Watch me?" I pulled out my gun and aimed at him

Before I could pull the trigger he stopped me and said, "Now why try it on a human being when you could kill those blood thirsty vampires."

I turned my back to him and said, "One question"

He smirked and said, "Yea?"

"What's your name?"

"…Francis"

* * *

**What?! Cliffhanger! OMG never seen that coming did you...though he did sound offly familiar so their you have it a new chapter coming soon for our half true story of Left 4 Dead...please stick around for our lovely girls at beginning are about to begin their side and this is SL out**


	3. Meltdown

So could you tell me your name again?

The man looked straight at the road, "Francis…now tell me Jonny boy where did you exactly come from?"

I came from a place called Hisle it's the smallest settlement you could ever be to with a town of 35 people.

Well you don't sound like your from the country

Not really I was born in Mercy City raised their all my life

Good…I hate Country Folks

John's POV

As we went cruising through the trees, occasionally the guy was mad out of his mind he kept talking about the fighting force how his gang was killed and how he killed a guy back in the city….

At first I thought I was going back into civilization and how things are going to get better until he broke the news to me on how the Monsters were being mutated and how shit hit the fan with the military.

Then he said something about evacuations and how they have a plan of getting us out of here, so theirs something interesting in this world after all that there are more humans still alive that's what gave me hope but hope didn't bring my family back….

End POV

"…my fault"

"sorry what did you say?"

"It was my fault that he died! It's the dam fault that I fucked up….everyones…dead…everyone is dead"

"Calm! Down! Your fucking crazy dude"

"I can't handle this anymore somebody get me the fuck out of here…it's some stupid dream"

Francis slammed on the breaks….Francis was wearing his seatbelt…I wasn't….

I awake on the side of the road

"Ouch!...what in the world happen…it's like I been fu-" leans up "Oh shit!, what happen?"

Gets up and starts staggering towards the road, "What the fuck—oh god…oh fuck…what happen…? Shit from last night oh fuck no I remember…why did I have to do that."

John starts walking towards the cars crammed on the highway…"where is the Truck, and where is Francis?"

Looks down and see's broken glass and blood next to tire marks…."oh fuck is this mine?"

-Something snarls in the distance-

"It's too dangerous for me to be in the open" pulls out knife in my boot

The highway is the only road not too far out from the Mercy City I can still see the sign and buildings over the bridge…but first I have to find a ride…unless I need to walk all the way dealing with Tanks, Smokers, Hunters, Witches, and Screamers.

As I start walking I keep hearing something in the trees rustling beside the road…

-Maybe I should check it out-

Hunters POV

Smell?...flesh…or dead…either way a treat for me to eat…

*jumps to other tree away from figures view*

It's a human…he looks lost…and cute…what?! Why did I just say that….what is wrong with me…Don't play with food …I eat food, Right?

I better just see if this human does something to get itself killed so this wouldn't be bothering me for a while

*Jumps down from tree and hides behind a tree trunk*


	4. A Break from Hell

**The next chapter is finally here, I've been working on this for a while so please to all you people out their! No hate okay?**

**Now come on their is alot to read here, now where were we oh yea our survivor is emotionally unstable and well he loses a ride back into the city and well he is now walking**

**Authors note: I do not own Left 4 Dead**

**Enjoy**

* * *

As she approaches closer she smells fear into her prey, she smiles to herself as she hides behind the small shrubbery and she peaks up and see's him standing so close to her she even hear his breathing,

"ooh he smells so good! Wait was my food supposed to smell like? Why would I think that!"

* * *

Jonny's POV

I couldn't believe what I did to Francis….I just flipped out, but it doesn't matter wherever Francis is I have to find shelter.

The Hunter see's the boy walking toward off the road full of abandoned cars and into the forest she smiles to herself as she closes in on the young helpless boy, she jumps from the turned over bus to the branch far above the boy, she hides as she sees him looking around, its dark and she has enough cover to stalk him, pretty soon she hears a familiar sound of screeches and screams of a horde coming towards the boy and he doesn't even notice it.

_Aw…shit_

Johnny looks at his bat he found and looks up at the horde, he tightens his grip as he runs and hits the first infected he seen in the temple as its head rolls like a bowling ball and he swings the other in the leg as it falls to its knees,

Johnny quickly realizes theirs to many, he drops the bat and runs full sprint deeper into the rural area, he notices a familiar red sign of "safe house" posted on a tree, he runs faster, he feels his legs burning, as far as he could he sees the light getting brighter as he nears every step, dives into the safe-house and slams into the wall on the other side of the room and turns around and shove the door shut and barricades the door with the bar, slowly slides down the door and leans against it with his back, he puts his head down from exhaustion.

He looks down at his leg and notice one of them lucky bastards got him in the leg, it looks like a gash but it wasn't big enough for a fatal wound but it hurt like hell, he slowly gets up and starts walking around the safe house.

Iit wasn't a two-story house like his but it had one metal bathroom and the kitchen and dining room, and in the back a decent size room with two beds and four sleeping bags in it, he looks around for supplies and finds a med-kit in the bathroom, he sits down by the bathroom, turns on the sink and washes the wound, it fucking hurt like a sonabitch at least he is lucky he is immune to the damn disease, but for all he knows he could be dead by now, and his life would eventually fall apart, he gave up looking for the guns and supplies though very little was found he knew they had to be somewhere.

He looks at his makeshift bed with all of the sleeping bags stacked together; he smiles as he hops in with nothing but a tank-top and boxers on, and gets ready to sleep, meanwhile he notices a door he hadn't open, he lays down and hopes he wakes up safe.

Meanwhile Jenni is trapped in a closet she can't get out of, no literally, she grunts as she trys to push the door open, but she can't seem to know how one simple doorknob works, she gets frustrated but trys to keep her cool, since she knows her prey is out there, she then springs against the wall and gets ready to jump, she crouches against the wall springs towards the door.

"_Thhhuuuuuummmmppp"_

"_Ouuucchhhi!" _

Johnny is suddenly awaken by the crash of something in his room, he gets off the makeshift bed, and glances around. _Nothing_

He walks to the source of the crash it came from a door on the far end of the room he did not notice, he slowly grabs the doorknob and pulls open the door, he sees nothing but darkness then out of nowhere a crash of guns and supplies rode out of the closet along a terrified Hunter.

* * *

Johnny's POV

It's dark and my head hurts from what appears to be a Automatic Weapon, at least I now know where they are, but that Hunter that was in there, as Johnny looks up at the Hunter standing above him.

"She's Beautiful" whispered Johnny who was apparently bleeding from his head

The Hunter looked down at Johnny with no interest or intent to kill but she looked rather worried her hair seemed to catch him the most, it was long in the front her hair seemed to cover her face, and her hair came down over her shoulders and hung over Johnny as the Hunter was only inches from his face as she began sniffing him then she made a whimper sound as she backed away from Johnny.

Johnny stood there frozen in fear that the huntress would attack soon, but she just stood there watching him, then finally Johnny looked down and realize he was holding a pistol Glock in his hand he didn't know how it got their but it seemed sort of like a reflex for running most of his life, he knows that the hunter wouldn't attack if he had the gun or would she?

He slowly sets the pistol down and finally chokes out the first word, "d...d…don't"

She tilts her head and starts to walk forward

* * *

**Now that wasn't so bad the story seemed edgy but I give it a 7,**

**but now as we all know our lives are changed when we meet someone special, will this girl be the one to tear him apart literally or will she decide to just go away forever**

**so Johnny meets Jenny for the first time and well they have big differences and well more details on the way in this fantastic story**

**sorry for not posting writers block can be hurtful sometimes**

**and well onto the next **

**A/N: do not own Left 4 Dead**

**smeh -_-**


	5. She's Beautiful in her way

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating just I have my music and rapper career to work on but, I give yout he next chapter for this one, and its kind of lengthy so hope you will enjoy, as well left off he mets up with a mysterious figure and he slowly spends some time with her...will this be his strongest point or his weakess point**

**I do not own left 4 dead, but I own a lil pup named Lemonlazer, freaakin awesome**

**enjoy**

* * *

As Johnny looks at her and gives her this painful and drops his head "If you going to kill me…please make it as painless as possible"

She kneels down besides him and starts sniffing the gash that had been poorly bandaged and made a grunting sound….she cuts off the bandage with her claw and looks around the room and see's a med-kit laying on a dresser she sets the bag down and opens the contents. She pulls out a new bandage and she starts wrapping his leg.

Johnny just sits there quiet…he looks intimidated by her claws and teeth but then starts to lessen his grip he had on the pistol on the ground. After she is done wrapping his leg she gets up in confident about her work…she then slowly crouches down and whimpers…

He looks at his hand again and see's his hand on the trigger of the pistol pointing to the ground

"I'm sorry…" he throws the pistol away "what your name?"

She perks up at the words and starts crawling towards and stack off papers on a metal desk and starts digging through them…

"_Jee nnmmnn…yyy"-_

"Jenny?"

She starts making a "m" sound and she slowly starts crawling towards the bed and starts yawning

"I bet your tired" as he is about to head to the kitchen he hears a growling sound "and hungry?"

John smiles as he walks towards the kitchen he looks inside the metal fridge and finds spam

I start walking over to the fridge til I hear my stomache growl hmm we have conserve our food and energy…we could search for more tomorrow…

"You know were running out of food?" I said to the girl as if she could hear me

I stared at my hand with as much as food in my hands I struggled to grab on more can , as soon as I close the door Jenny was standing right there inches from my face,

I ended up slippin on some loose cans

_Oooooowwwwwww_

"what you do that for!" I said rubbing my head I look up and she is right next to me with a sad look, but why? Weren't hunters my greatest enemy, but she is different, its like she is clinging onto something but I don't know what….she is hiding another side of her….its like she is feeling something that no other person has felt before and its making her conscious

She whimpers and curls over in a corner

Dam what I did…was wrong, I slowly reach down to touch her face

"I'm sor-"

*Tank crashes through the door*

_Roooooaaaaarrrrr_

_Shit_

I ran for my gun but Jenny stopped me and shook her head

She gave me a serious look and slowly pulled me close

I looked at the Tank and it was sniffing the air but it couldn't sense me

The bulkiness of the monster was unbelievable to see that the Tank was just muscled up creature that just eventually grew to a mass size, which maybe was a citizen of this town.

As I looked up in awe I felt cold felling on the neck of my shirt and before I knew it Jenny wrapped her body around me and hid me inside her sweater as to protect me or at least cover my human scent

I just kept my head close to her stomache and I felt warm in my face, and I wondered if she could feel me blush from this awkward position, she growled at the tank. As soon as the signs gave the that the Tank gave up on his search I peeked my head out and felt a warm feeling in my chest I looked up at Jenny she had this look in her eye it was like she was protecting me like her own.

I carefully came out of her sweater and saw signs that she was beginning to get nervous, and it there was this awkward silence afterward, I just looked at the wide hole in the door.

"Do you know carpentry?"

She giggled and wiped away the tears she had from earlier

The morning buzz came as I came too in the room I slept last night which was highly uncomfortable

The huntress was bringing everything she could grab, including three fridges, 6 tables there was no hole or a doorway to get out so this was really bad because there was no other escape door to go to.

As I walked into the kitchen with a tool box I found in a built-in basement, I noticed the huntress was having a hard time keeping the blockade together; I stepped in a started drilling a table flat to the hole, and grabbed another screw and started with the other end of the table

"Keep a look out in case there are anymore infected coming"

She started at me for a second nodded

As I was drilling Jenn was slicing through the infected that was running through our way.

I came across some old nails and screws that were located in the backroom

Jenn came back to the after I was close to being done, she came back and looked at the masterpiece I did and giggled

"What it took me almost the whole day to do this"

She put her hands on her hips and shook her head with a smile as if saying "yea its an okay job"

I teased her by pulling her hood down further she grabbed my shirt collar and pulled it over my head

"Wait!" she stopped with her head perked to the side

"Remember those big silver blocks you brought in earlier?" I said

Jen looks to the side and thinks

"I see you having trouble remembering." He holds out his hand

* * *

Jen's POV

This human seemed so strange to me, I could just tear him to pieces and go back to wherever I was with a satisfy meal, but this human had food in these strange containers, maybe I could see who he is and why I get a this weird feeling around him.

I take his hand and I couldn't even process in my mind why I did, but as soon as I reached it, he lead me to the bedroom where I took those strange silver things earlier, he stood there

John examined the silver block "I thought a fridge doesn't exist in a time like this."

I remember that word, and I think they have food inside them, just thinking of food made me a little excited and I think the man saw that, I was at the door of this thing scratching at like a poor animal.

"Alright, alright well see what's inside of it, sheeshh" he reaches in and opens the door

End POV

* * *

*normal*

I saw a blurr as the wind finally came rushing behind me, before I knew Jen was in there chomping on chocolate bars and candy items, I looked at her with a weird look, she just sat that their bug-eyed, I laughed at her, apparently she must of forgot about tooth aches…

She howled and moaned holding her jaw, she looked at the candy bar she was holding and threw to the ground and started stepping on it like it was a burden.

"Ummm?" she perked up and looked at me

"How long has it been since you brushed your teeth?" I said in curiosity

She shrugged her shoulders,

Later that night

This day was rather short, and that I had to show Jen how to use a toothbrush, and teach her to rinse, she sliced up the bristles on her toothbrush, so I gave her my new one, and well kept my old one.

I sat by a chair by the barred window, and open the shades to see the night sky, the way everything was dark in the country was pretty peaceful, except for a few snarls from the other infected I been getting, I sat there and wondered why they hated me?...why they hate me?...why didn't she hate me?

The thought hit me so hard that I sat there and really got to thinking…..why didn't she kill me?

Why did she protect me from the tank, there was something different about her, it's like she holding onto to something or someone, I better get some sleep

* * *

Unknown Figures POV

_What is she doing? why didn't she kill him already, that is food, not something to play with...errrr!_

_ahhh...errrrr _

* * *

Jen perks up from the spot where she was laying and hears a witch cries, she tucks her head back into her sweater and quickly falls asleep with little to no problem

**Wait! that chapter was rather long and kinda of little action, I'm sorry guys I have a lot of stuff to cover, and I hope you like it**

**do you? do you? do you?**

**well good I'm hoping to continue this story, anywayz a mysterious figure is being added, who could it be? we don't know, but seems this figure has a strange connection**

**anywayz hope yuh like the story I'm hoping to continue this story...lemme know what you thinkg**


End file.
